


shooting star

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Are you getting cryptic again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you leaving soon?" These words fall from the tip of your tongue.</p><p>A quiet, hoarse voice whispers back in a dreamy tone. "Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	shooting star

The whispers of a soft wind blew through a spacious field, somewhere, somewhere far away. Somewhere you didn't know - yet, it felt like home.  
You lie next to someone, someone you know. That someone - his familiar white mess of hair, his pale skin and deep eyes. Yes, _this_ was someone, _someone_ that you knew.

You're holding hands. Or, at least, they are gripping onto yours. You stare into a vast night sky. You don't know what you're doing. Words spill out of your mouth, but you don't know why you're saying them. _You don't understand them, either._

"Are you leaving soon?" These words fall from the tip of your tongue.

A quiet, hoarse voice whispers back in a dreamy tone. "Yes."

Honestly, you don't know how you feel. You feel a spiraling something winding itself up throughout your stomach. What is that odd feeling, you ask yourself - _for you do not know._  
Next, water spills from your eyes. Was that water? _You don't know._

"Don't leave."

A shooting star crosses the empty sky.

They sit up next to you. Even though you look directly at their face, you can't tell who they were. _Why can't I remember?_

"I'll come back. Don't worry."

You can't move your body. Is it being held down?  
The person leans down and kisses your cheek. They slowly fade into dust.

 

 

  
Morning comes.

You wake up, tears spilling from your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick and tired but i still wrote something, something really damn cryptic good luck figuring things out


End file.
